Shanks for the Memories
by Ciel Pederhive
Summary: Akise tries to protect his lover Yuki from a pink haired sociopath that stalks them. AU Pairings: Akise/Yuki I may add smut if you guys want it, I would like some helpful criticism. Rating subject to change
1. Repeating

Shanks for the memories

¨I love you Yuki.¨

Those were the last words I would ever hear from his ruby red lips that sat so strikingly upon his pale, nearly translucent face. As I stood there with my loves now lifeless body draped across mine, watching the psychotic girl who called herself my guardian slowly creep towards me, like a monster from a nightmare, I found myself thinking back, wondering how it all fell apart so completely.

It all began while I was on a date with Akise, my lover and best friend since we had entered high school together. At the time, contentedly munching on chilli-fries and vainly attempting to commit Akise's beautiful white hair and red eyes to memory, I was blissfully unaware of the Pandora's Box full of destruction that was following me, waiting for its chance to strike.

But Akise knew.

As we went through our date, I remained unaware of the looming threat, and was quite content. Akise however was not. ¨Yuki, dear, could you please buy some crepes at that stand over there?¨ he whispered down my neck. I eagerly ran off down the alleyway we had meandered into, all too ready to please my love. Checking to make sure I was gone, he turned to face a particularly dark shadow. ¨Why are you following us?¨

¨Oh, I'm not following you,¨ replied the shadow, with a deceptively sweet giggle, ¨I'm only here for my sweet Yuki!" Suddenly, the shadow stepped into the light, revealing itself to be a sickeningly cute girl with pink twintails… And a knife. ¨And you will not keep him from me.¨

Akise stepped forward, assuming a fighting pose, ¨And how would you know MY Yuki?¨ he growled.

¨We're fated to be together! My diary says so!¨ the psychopath exclaimed, and thrust her phone forward so that Akise could read the final lines typed in, which read: **Yuki and Yuno come together as one. HAPPY END**

I had just finished paying for the crepes when Akise came rushing from the alleyway, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction as fast as he could run.

¨Aki, what's wrong? Why are we running?¨ I queried as he drug me along.

"Nothing Yuki, I just wanted to go back to my house," he replied breathlessly as we barreled down the street, neither of us having noticed the shadow that somehow kept pace with us.

The rest of the day had proceeded rather uneventfully, with my guardian on the constant lookout for a threat I did not know existed. But then it finally happened. The stormclouds that had been gathering finally broke.

Yuno found me.

"YUKI RUN!" I was awoken by the panicked scream of Akise, and I looked up to behold a sight I will never forget. Akise was looming over the bed we shared, clutching his chest where an ever growing patch of scarlet spread across his white shirt from a knife wound.

"What happened? Why are you-" I began, but I was cut off by Akise falling on me, unable to hold himself up any longer.

"I love you Yuki," He choked out, then drew his final breath. Then, as I dropped his body in shock, I finally noticed the source of all my horror slowly advancing down the dark hallway towards me, soaked in Akise's blood, clutching a knife.

"Yuno! You were supposed to be dead! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I shrieked, recognition finally clicking in my head.

She giggled as she brought the knife to her throat. "Silly Yuki, you know that I love you too much to leave you. And besides, Deus will never allow this cycle of games to end." And with those parting words, she slit her throat.

And everything began again.

¨I love you Yuno.¨

Those were the last words I would ever hear from his ruby red lips that sat so strikingly upon his pale, nearly translucent face. As I stood there with my loves now lifeless body draped across mine, watching the psychotic boy who called himself my guardian slowly creep towards me, like a monster from a nightmare, I found myself thinking back, wondering how it all fell apart so completely.

 **DEAD END**


	2. You Can (Not) Be Happy

¨I love you Yuno.¨

Those were the last words I would ever hear from his ruby red lips that sat so strikingly upon his pale, nearly translucent face. As I stood there with my loves now lifeless body draped across mine, watching the psychotic boy who called himself my guardian slowly creep towards me, like a monster from a nightmare, I found myself thinking back, wondering how it all fell apart so completely.

"Akise!" Yuki screamed as he jolted awake in his bed, slowly coming to the realization that it had all been a dream, the same dream he always has. For weeks, he'd been having the same two dreams, over and over. In the first, Yuki was Akise's beloved, and Yuno his stalker, in the second he and Yunos roles were reversed. _But what does it all mean?_ He thought to himself as he got out of bed and began preparing for school, throwing two darts at his board before he left, both missing and falling to the floor.

"Hey there, lover boy!"

Exiting his home, Yuki turned to see Akise, his best friend since middle school loping down the street towards him, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Lover boy? What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki stuttered, gratefully accepting the cup that Akise proffered.

"Oh you know Yuki, that this is the day I profess my undying love for you, or something like that. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept great," Yuki lied, "Are you pumped up for our first day of high school?"

"Hell yeah! I hear that girl you are always fawning over… Yuno is in our class! Lucky for you," _But not for me…_ Akise mentioned.

"I haven't been fawning over her!" Yuki protested, his face turning a bright shade of red, "I just think she's nice is all."

"Yeah yeah, cool your jets. This is a happy day is it not? First day of the rest of our lives and all that." Akise chuckled, grabbing Yukis' hand and pulling him along the street.

Little did the two boys know what that day would hold.

"Hey Yuki!" Exclaimed a cheerful pink haired girl as he began striding quickly towards the object of her excitement.

"O-oh hi Yuno. How are you today?"

"I'm good," the girl replied, turning to look at Akise standing beside Yuki with an expression of displeasure on her face, "and who is this?"

"Akise Aru, student detective at your service ma'm. I've long admired your… Work." Akise replied, swiftly placing himself between Yuki and Yuno.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yuno growled, her words in sharp contrast to the look of irritation she bore.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going, for class is about to start. Meet me in the library at lunch Yuki?" Akise turned around to face his friend, ignoring the look of anger his actions brought from Yuno. "I have something to discuss.

Yuki was snapped from his midclass daydreaming by a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Yuno leaning towards him. "What is it?"

"Are you sure about that Akise guy Yuki?"

"What do you mean? He's my best friend, of course I am."

"I dunno," the girl whispered, "I just get this feeling that if we keep talking to him bad things will happen."

"Akise?" Yuki called out, slowly walking through the bookcases of the library.

"Yeah, I'm here." Akise stepped quietly out from between the nearest bookcase to face Yuki.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You remember this morning when I said I was planning to profess my love for you? I wasn't joking," Akise admitted earnestly, striding towards Yuki and clasping his hands, "Do you want to go out on a date sometime?"

"O-of course!"

 _And that's the end of this chapter, ain't I a stinker? Oh well, if any of you have questions, or simply wanna scream at me to get my ass in gear and do chapters more regularly, post a review._


End file.
